


[Vid] Disco 2000

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Britpop, Crack, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Minor The Doctor/River Song, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, The Doctor's Name, again no swastikas, but also eternal love, multi-regeneration love, see what i did there?, their house is very small, their name is deborah, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: A multi-era (modern) Doctor/Master fanvid. It is VERY serious of course.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Vid] Disco 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Disco 2000 by Pulp, for I am nothing if not stuck in the 90s.


End file.
